The Triangle
by Aquagirl92
Summary: Just when things are starting to heat up between raven and Beastboy Terra comes back pregnant with what she claims to be beastboys baby. Terras return splits the titans in half. Terra bashing. TerraXBBXRae maby some robXstar
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my latest ficI hope you like it please please please review. THERE WILL BE TERRA BASHING STARTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. You don't like it tough.

Warning:I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Ravens Pov**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower, I woke up and got dressed i walked down to get some breakfast. As usual BeastBoy and Cyborg were at each others throats about what to eat for breakfast.

" I want BACON!", Cyborg yelled.

"TOFU WAFFLES", BeastBoy argued.

"No ones going to eat your nasty tofu waffles", as Cyborg screamed the room shook.

Robin was sitting at the table his head rested on his hand because of a headache due to the screaming. Starfire sat next to him forcing a small smile on her face, that quickly disappeared.

"Good morning friend Raven", said Starfire.

"yeah" said Robin "good morning if it wasn't for all the yelling..."

"I want some bacon you little grass stain".

"Please try to stop them", said Robin.

I walked up to them.

"BeastBoy you make tofu waffles Cyborg make yourself Bacon" I yelled "OK".

"That could work" said Cyborg.

"ok" said BeastBoy.

I walked over to the counter to get myself some herbal tea, when i turned around beastboy was next to me holding a mug.

"could I have some tea today" he asked. Beastboy drinking herbal tea . DidI say it was a normal day ?

" Sure"I said calm I handed him the pot "knock your self out".

He poured him self tea and sat down next to me.

"this is good tea" he said. I nodded. This was getting really really confusing, Beastboy drinking herbal tea and sitting next to me and talking to me about something that wasn't a lame joke. That was it I was going to find out what was going on now. I used my powers to read his mind but everything was all jumbled andI couldn't understand a word of it , He was nervous. Great, that got me real far.

After Breakfast it was my turn to do dishes I used my powers to move the dishes to the sink. I finished washing the dishes and dried off my hands. Then Beastboy approached me.

"um raven" he said nervously.

This was driving me crazy "what"I answered.

" I was uh wondering if you would like to um would you like to go on a date.. with me.".

"really"I said totally not expecting this, was it a joke? NO. It couldn't be a joke it all fit together him being nice and nervous. " Sure"I said beforeI could stop my self.I mean as much as he annoyed me I didn't want to hurt his feeling. Or didI really like him. NO That's just plain crazy.

"wow" he said shocked "ok well leave later tonight".

"what are we doing" , I asked.

"you will see" he answered.

Great I was ready to bet my self 10 bucks we were going to chucky cheeses. JOY.

* * *

Later That Day 

**BeastBoys POV**

Later that day I met Raven in front of the tower. I had on jeans and a dark blue shirt. She was Wearing jeans and a dark blue tank top with the belt she wears with her uniform. We flew out to cafeI had found. The cafe was crammed in between 2 other buildings. The front of it was bricks a black wooden sign was hung in front of it _cafe _was written on it in gold letters. Raven andI stepped inside, The walls were painted of dark blue, the tables and chairs were a dark black with a golden trim. The Cafe had a quiet dark depressing feel to it. Raven and I sat down a waitress came to take our order.

"I don't suppose you serve tofu"I asked. The waitress grunted then came back with 2 cups of tea.

" Ifound this place on the internet"I said nervously " I thought you might like it".

"Its great" she said "it surprises me I've never come across this place". she said taking a sip of tea.

"I think its new"I said.I took a swig of the tea and burnt my tongue I spit it out all over the table soaking my jeans. The waitress walked by and dropped a few napkins on the table. Ravens face turned red she burst out laughing the hanging lamp above our table blew up. At that I couldn't help my self and started laughing as well.

The waitress walked over to our table and asked us to leave. We walked out the door still laughing.

"I never seen you laugh this hard"I said.

" well your pretty funny when your not trying to make lame jokes" she said clutching her stomach " sorry we got kicked out " .

"No problem"I said "I have a better place for us to go. Follow me"I said changing into a hawk and taking off. she rose into the air her self and followed meto jump city beach.

I landed on the beach and sat down.

"were just in time for sunset"I said "its an amazing view from here".

"Ok" she said. She sat down next to me. The sea breeze was blowing her hair back. The sky was a deep orange as the sun set on the horizon. I put my arm around her shoulder what surprised me is that she didn't punch me she leaned in closer. I looked over to herI moved closer till our lips met for a long kiss. After that neither of us said a word she rested her head on my shoulder. after a while we flew back to the tower.

"good night" she said "I had a good time tonight".

" me to"I said " I uh hope we can do it again".

"that would be great" she answered.

"night"I said.

"night" she answered walking off to her room.

* * *

Well here it is hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE. terra bashing soon. 


	2. Shes Back

**I'm going on vacation for a week i promise a new chapter by next Saturday.**

Hi I hope you like this chapter terra comes in now mild bashing you don't like it to bad.

**Thanks to my 3 reviewers:)**

Reviews:

**Beast boy X**: Thank You... I think.

**PrincessofDiamonds: **Thanks Im happy you like the Povs, I like Terra bashing too.

**TsujiaisgurlNina: **first of all thanks for putting my story on your favorites, Im realy happy you like Terra bashing( ill try my best at it).And as for if its bb kid you will just have to read and find out.

* * *

**Ravens Pov**

I woke up the next morning in a great mood. Did that really just happen? Was it a dream? No. It was real. I put on my cloak and walked to my door for breakfast. when I opened the door Starfire stood there in my way.

"Hello friend Raven" she said happily.

"hi"I answered.

"Its a glorious morning" she said " how are you".

"fine"I replied.

"Sooooooooooooooo..." she said casually "where were you last night".

Ah Ha the reason she was here. Robin and Cyborg must have sent her to find out.

"I went to dinner"I said.I didn't want her to knowI was with BeastBoy last night. She would never leave me alone.

"Not alone?" she said " you must have went with some one".

"No" I said. She wasn't a good actor.

"oh common friend Raven" she said " I wont tell any one. Its ok to 'spill the beans'."

"I' am telling you the truth Star" I said.

"well ok" she said "I will join you at breakfast shortly".

I walked down to the kitchen unusually no one was there. I got my self some herbal tea and sat down. Finally quiet.

* * *

**Robins pov**

Starfire raced down the hallway to Cyborg and I. We had sent Starfire to find out what Raven and BeastBoy did last night. If I was right they were out together.

"what did she tell you Star", I asked.

"she would not tell much". said Starfire

Just then the door bell rang through the tower.

"Shall we answer it?", asked Starfire

"Raven will get it " said Cyborg.

"All she said was that she was out for dinner." Finished Starfire.

"Ok" I said "lets go question BeastBoy."

We walked into BeastBoy's room. He was still Asleep.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Cyborg.

BeastBoy bounded up on the top of his bunk bed and hit his head on the ceiling. He rolled out of Bed rubbing his head.

"Cyborg!" he screamed "YOUR DEAD".

My communicator went off. I flipped open the screen. It was Raven.

"Get down here" she said.

"Common"I said to everybody else we walked to the main room. Standing next to Raven Was a pregnant looking Terra. Raven had a shocked expression on her face.

"hey guys" Terra said.

"how did you get out of the stone", the first thing I said.

"i used my powers" she said "duh! I have control over rock". I didn't say anything to that.

Terra walked over to Raven. "sorry about last time" she said. she gave Raven a hug and whispered something in her ear that sounded a lot like 'witch'. Ravens face turned red with anger.

Then she went over to Starfire. "Friend Terra" she said "it is wonderful to see you free from stone".

"same here" Terra said. She hugged Starfire, Shook my hand, and gave Cyborg a high five.

BeastBoy ran up to her "I missed you " he said.

"me too". She pulled his face toward hers and kissed him. I looked over toward Raven she was frowning more than usual.

"soooooooo..." said Cyborg " who's the father?"

"I'm not pregnant" Terra answered.

"I am so sorry" said Cyborg.

"just kidding" she said "I am pregnant...Beastboy's the father."

The room suddenly turned quiet.

Raven broke the silence, " i have to use the bathroom". She ran out of the room. In the backround I heard something blow up.

* * *

Hope you liked it.I know only slight hints of terra bashing in this chapter but loads of them next chapter. **IM going on vacation this weekI promise you a new chapter by next Saturday**. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	3. The meeting Now it gets good

**Thank you to my reviewers. **

I hope you like my next chapter.

Last chapter: terra came back pregnant.

* * *

**Beastboys pov**

Terra yawned,"**wow** I'm tired" she said "I'm gonna go to sleep in my room, see ya later". Then it sank in Terra was pregnant with my baby.

I ran after her franticly and walked with her into her room.

"Terra when did we... when did you...when did I... I don't remember." I was choking on my words.

"Of course we did" she said, she pointed to her enormous stomach "how else would I get this".

"Lots of pie" I guessed.

She laughed.

" Alright" I said, forgetting about it "you should get some rest". I gave her a kiss and left. I couldn't believe she was really back. YES! The down side I'm 15 and already a two be FATHER. Oh well, who cares, Terra's back! I walked to the couch. The 4 other Titans were sitting there.

"BeastBoy" said Robin "we really need to talk".

"About what?", I asked.

"Terra" he said, "we have to discuss if we let Terra stay a Titan".

"of course we let her stay" I said "she is the mother of my baby".

"BeastBoy" Raven said " How are we to know she's not still working for Slade, She just appeared after all this time, we don't know what happened to him after we defeated my father."

"You don't know anything Raven," I yelled how dare she insult Terra like that " she wouldn't do that".

"Well it would be rude to tell her to leave while she is still pregnant," said Starfire.

"Your right" said Cyborg " maybe we should decide when she has the baby."

"alright" said robin "we will decide weather she stays or not when she has the baby".

"fine" I snapped.

"Its training time" said Robin "Go get Terra, if she wants to be on this team she has to practice with us"

"Alright" I said, at least Terra could stay for now.

* * *

**Ravens Pov**

It was time for training BeastBoy and Terra met the rest of us in the gym.

"lets do a few matches angst each other today" said Robin.

"Raven and I will go angst each other first" volunteered Terra.

"Fine" I said stepping on to the padded mat. Beating up Terra this would be awesome!

"You know the rules" said Robin "No powers, No leaving the mat".

"... And no crying when you loose", I finished.

"I wont be the one crying" She answered.

She was going down!

"Ready" said Robin "set...Go".

It started. Terra aimed a kick at my face I grabbed her leg and flipped her over me. Terra landed hard on the ground at my feet, still on the ground she kicked her leg at my ankles trying to knock me over, I quickly jumped up dodging her kick. She jumped up threw a punch at my face I grabbed her fist and Punched her right back.

"Ouch!" she screamed "my face ".

I left red lines on Terra's face. Yes! She aimed another punch at my face I grabbed her wrist. She aimed another punch I grabbed her other wrist I swung one of Terra's arms over the other flipping her around. Taking both of her Wrists I thrust her arms upward. Terra screamed. Terra lifted up her knees sending both of us to the ground. I centered my self on her wrists I had her pinned.

* * *

**Robins Pov **

I watched as Raven had Terra pinned. Then Terra Started to glow yellow. She formed a sharp rock right above Raven.

"Terra" I yelled "Powers aren't allowed!" Too late.

Raven's Scream pierced through my ears.

"Raven", cried Starfire, Cyborg, and I all at once.

"Nice job Terra", called Beastboy.

"You morons" yelled Cyborg to BeastBoy "Your not allowed to use your powers. And you BeastBoy SHUT UP!"

I ran up to the rock and pushed it off Raven. She was knocked unconscious, piecs of the rock were lodged into her back a puddle of blood stained her back. Her leg in a weird position it looked broken. I gently lifted her up.

"Cyborg", I yelled "come with me up to the medical room".

As I carried Raven's small body up the stairs for medical attention, I had one thing on my mind Terra would pay!

* * *

I hoped you liked It. PLEASE! PLEASE1 PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry it took so long. My computer got hit with a virus. Thank you to my reviewers your reviews made my day. I've herd that you are not allowed to credit your reviewers any more if that's true please tell me. If not then ill write to you in my next chapter.

* * *

**Robins Pov**

I sat in the emergency room in the tower. Cyborg was cleaning the cut on Raven's back. Occasionally helped him. Starfire sat in the corner a sad look on her face. Cyborg couldn't clean the cut fast enough; just as he cleaned the blood would come seeping back through the cut. The monitor was hooked up to Raven her heart beat wasn't really a rhythm it just beeped every here and there. She was seriously hurt the injury could be fatal. I wanted to go find Terra and kill her, I knew I shouldn't all the marital arts training had made me a good fighter but it also paid off with self control I wasn't about to go get a criminal record, and kill the the girl most of Jump city considered a hero, although she deserved it.

"Why is Raven not healing her self, if she was she would be floating" asked starfire concerned.

"I don't know much about this but I guess she's to hurt to use her powers to heal her self "explained Cyborg " this could be fatal "

I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles cracked. If Raven didn't survive I was going to have it out with Terra.

Cyborg started to clean the cut on ravens back with a pair of tweezers.

"all right" said Cyborg " it seems ok but it still could be serious".

Starfire started to cry she ran out of the room.

"Go calm her down" said Cyborg "we don't need any more hurt titans".

I nodded and followed her.

"Star" I called after her, she turned to face me "star, don't worry were gonna save Raven".

Starfire Couldn't talk she was crying way too much. I moved in closer to her an gave her a hug, I held her in tight as she sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Its all right" I said letting go "you don't have to come back to the hospital room".

She nodded and ran off. I walked back into the emergency room. Cyborg had started to give Raven stitches.

"Robin" he said " I don't think you can help any more, its driving me crazy go yell at BB and Terra".

"Right" I said " Terra's gone, we cant have her on this team any more".

I walked down stairs BeastBoy and Terra were sitting laying on the couch kissing each other. Not for long.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat they kept going. "Ahem" nothing that was it. "TERRA! BEASTBOY!".

They jolted up looking over towards me. "We have to talk"

I walked over to them. Terra was smiling like she did nothing wrong. That got me.

"How could you do that" I yelled at her. "YOU REALIZE RAVEN MIGHT DIE". I said that a little to loud Starfire might hear.

" WE WERE FIGHTING I WON WHATS THE BIG DEAL." she yelled back.

I shot her a death glare, "THE BIG DEAL IS YOU CHEATED YOU WERENT SOPOSED TO USE YOU POWERS"

"I'm sorry"(NOT) I said calming down " you when you have the baby your going to have to move out, when are you due?"

"Any day now" now she said.

"I'm sorry (again NOT!) to make you live on your own with a baby but we cant have you on this team".

I walked back to the hospital room. Beast Boy chased after me. "FINE" he yelled" IF YOUR FORCING TERRA OUT, THEN WHEN SHE HAS THE BABY **I QUIT**"

I turned to him " good" I said and then I walked away.

I went to the hospital.

"How did it go" Cyborg asked.

"I told Terra she would have to leave, then Beastboy quit" I said calmly.

"Are you serious man" said Cyborg " great we 1 maybe 2 titans down, GREAT".

Three hours later Cyborg had done all he could do for Raven. "Night Robin" he said walking to his room. I wasn't about to leave one of my best friends, I stayed with Raven all night. I woke up the next morning still on the chair i had slept on. I looked at Raven she seemed the same. Starfire walked in, She had breakfast and my mail, and a huge vase filled with flowers.

"Greetings friend Robin" she said she seemed better than yesterday. She handed me a plate with waffles on it.

"I bought these flowers for Raven" she said placing the huge vase on the table next to Raven, she placed half of the mail she was carrying next to the flowers " this is her mail, and this is yours" she handed me pile of mail "thanks" I said sorting through it a lot of fan mail , one silver envelope caught my eye.

Starfire cut in as I started to open the envelope, "that-envelope- contains- an- invitation- to- a- ball- jump-city-is-holding-for-the-titans-and-it-is-requested-that-you-bring-a-date, Cyborg-has-asked-bumblebee-Beastboy-is-going-with-Terra-and-I-was-wondering-if-you--would-go-with-me?" she asked, in one breath.

It took me a minute to figure out what she said, "sure star" I said "it will be fun".

"wondrous" she said, She pointed to Raven "LOOK", she yelled Ravens eyes were flickering open.

"Raven" Starfire shrieked running to her giving her a hug. Raven sat up wincing in pain from her wound.

Cyborg walked in "Raven" he said sounding like Starfire, we laughed.

"its good to see you awake" I said happily.

"its good to be awake" she said "soooo what did I miss".

"I told Terra she would have to leave to team when she had the baby and Beastboy quit too".

"Okay" she said probably not knowing what else to say.

"And-jump-city-is-holding-a-ball-for-us" said Starfire.

"Okay" she said "wait does this mean I have to bring a date?"

"Yeah" said Cyborg.

"Fun" she said sarcastically.

"maybe you should rest a while longer" I said.

"Okay" she said.

"pleasant snorvax" said Starfire leaving.

"Bye" said Cyborg.

"See you Raven" I said "oh and about the ball ill fix you a date with some one from titans east."

"JOY" she said sarcastically.

"Bye"

Bye".

* * *

Sorry it took so long.

**TELL ME WHO YOU WANT RAVEN TO GO TO THE BALL WITH **

**1 AQUALAD **

**OR **

**2 SPEEDY **

**WHO EVERGETS MORE VOTES WILL GET TO TAKE RAVEN TO THE BALL.**


End file.
